Learning to Fall
by Starless night forever
Summary: Our Ouran boy's have secrets, but what are they? New girls will soon find the truth, and maybe help them find love. Rated T just to be safe.


************

Just a little ideas I had with some of my friends and this appeared (:

**I don't own Ouran!**

* * *

Kaoru's POV

"Kaoru, just stay here, okay? I'll be right back." Hikaru gave me a stern glare that made me laugh.

The nurse shoved the needle into my arm as my brother raised his eyebrows at me."Where the hell am I going to go, with a needle in my arm, and all these wires hooked up to me?" I laughed loudly. The girl sitting in the chair beside me turned at the sound.

Hikaru walked away.

"Hi," the girl smiled up at me.

I raised my eyebrow, "Hello." Oh, great, one word answers like Mori-sempai.

"What're you here for?" she questioned, tilting her blonde head to the side. She swung her long, pale legs back and forth. Her big blue eyes stared at me and I thought about how they were amazingly similar to Tono's.

I scoffed, looking around, "The free cocktails."

She giggled, "Right. Happy hour."

I chuckled, liking her attitude. "Kaoru, getting blood taken," I extended my hand.

She grinned and shook mine, "Lullaby, APL."

APL…APL…? What is that? Think, Kaoru, think back to those medical shows. APL is short for Acute Promyelocytic Leukemia? I whistled, "A rarity."

"Yeah, right?" she laughed and it was the sound of tinkling bells.

"So, what do you do when you're not in the hospital?"

"Wait for something to bring me back," she shrugged. Her little pink sleeve fell down her shoulder, exposing her pale skin, but she made no move to put it back in its original place.

I smirked: "Maybe we can wait together some time."

She looked down at her lap and then back at me, "Yeah…"

"Can I have your number?" I questioned. She fumbled for a pen in her bag, handing it to me when she finally found one. I looked at her expectantly.

"555-0173…"I wore it down on my hand and showed it to her, nodding.

"Lullaby?" came a voice that made its way closer.

I looked up and saw Tamaki-sempai. "Tono?"

"Kaoru?" he raised an eyebrow, sitting beside the girl, taking her hand. "Princess, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she rolled her eyes. "I was just talking to Kaoru-kun, here."

My eyebrows were furrowed. "How do you two know each other?" Was she another girl Tono was wooing?

"Lullaby," Tamaki-sempai said excitedly, "is my little sister! She's the same age as you and Haruhi! She'll be transferring into Ouran's class 1-A tomorrow!"

"You always told us you were an only child," I pouted."

Oh, Kaoru," Tono sighed, rolling his blue eyes and extending his hand in an exaggerated fashion. "One love child is bad enough, but two is just scandalous. Father didn't want me to tell anyone about her until she was living with us and not Mother, in France."

"Oh," I shrugged. "So…she's sick?"

"Thank you for talking about me as if I'm not here," she sighed, glaring at Tono. When she turned to me, she smiled, "I have APL, like I told you before. So, I'll be doing outpatient treatment and I'll be back to social life."

I laughed, "So, I'll be seeing you at school?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "Well, unless I have to go through chemo again. I wouldn't really want to go to school with beautiful girls and handsome boys when I have no hair."

"Lullaby, princess!" Tamaki exclaimed, capturing her hands in his, looking at her with a fatherly passion, "you would be beautiful no matter what! More beautiful by far, a mermaid compared to the carp in the pond that is Ouran!"I saw her roll her eyes and chuckled.

"Yes, and when I come to your Host Club," Lullaby bantered, "you will be telling all those carp how beautiful they are, won't you?"

"Well, Kaoru and Hikaru are homos in the Host Club! They have a homosexual incestuous play!" Tono whined, pointing to me.

"Hikaru?" she tilted her head to the side, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"My twin," I grinned. I want to say more, mostly about how I was straight, seeing as how I gossiped to Hikaru about the girls I liked, so she could be sure that if she was interested in me, she could make a move and I would be happy to accept her. However, A nurse came over, capturing her attention, and Lullaby spoke quickly with the nurse, whose tag read Margo, unhooked Lullaby from whatever machine she had been hooked to.

"Miss Lullaby, you're out of here," she said, strolling took his sister's hand and held her from her chair. My eyes widened. For how long her legs looked, she was no taller than Hunny-sempai! She smiled happily at me, like Hunny did when Mori-sempai gave him more cake.

"See you around, Kaoru."

**Special Thanks to my totally awesome friend Olivia for helping me write these drabbles! I don't know where I would be without her. (:**

**REVIEW Please~**


End file.
